Faith of the Heart
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: Completed This was dedicated to my sickness, but I finally finished it on DA. Killer Wave is reminiscing about the past while looking out to the sea one night. Song fic and it's really cliche, but nice nonetheless.


**"Faith of the Heart"**

By Soultail Omega-Light, aka Poisonfang205

Note: _This is another stupid song fic that I finally started when I first heard this and I dedicated it to my sickness and crappy mood. This time it's focus on Artemis, aka Killer Wave, so GreyScale9, please don't hurt me, cause I am really sick and tired._

As Killer sat by the shore of a beach one night on Prehistoric Earth, looking out into the sea, all depressed and lonely from all the bad memories that he had in his mind and heart. "_I still am wondering if I should continue to follow my heart or not._" he sighed as he moved into a more comfortable position, resting his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around them.

Below him, waves crashed onto the shore, making it more relaxing while he reflect upon his past.

_It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near_

Back in the streets on Cybertron, he was in the same position as Soul when he first met her, thus, they have been together as really good pals and partners. "_Artemis? That's a really funny name to have._" she said as she heard his name for the first time. "_And yours is really cute to me._" He smiled at the memory while as he pulled out his ID Tag and look at it, deep in thought.

_And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
Nothings in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna hold me down_

Another memory flashed into his mind as one with he, Forte, Soul, and Alia were hanging out together while they were chatting with each other, until Forte shocked him with Thunder, which roasted him for days. "_Ow._" is all he said during that time. After that incident, he sighed, shuddering, and think about the bad times as well, even down to the separation of himself and Soul back there.

_Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart_

He continue to reminiscence about the times that he was in Soul's troupe while promising to Zero, X, Forte(_Bass_), Blues(_Protoman_), Alia, Cinnamon, Layer, Roll, and everyone else that he will keep her safe as long as he could. Especially one night that it was completely dark and scary to be in the streets alone, when the P.E.L.M. guards, Patrol people that is looking for the LR/RC, every Class of Maximal in general, he remembered that he saw Soul being grabbed by one of the guards while her back was towards them, oblivious, thus he had to do something before Soul disappeared forever, which he realized that he almost killed her with one of the Lightning Marbles that he used to knocked the guard out. "_Soul, I am so sorry about that, but I have to save you before you were taken away from all of us._" He said to her as he reached out his hand to her, but she was stun and scared out of her wits, thus, had to crawl away from him.

_It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I finally have my day  
I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna change my mind_

But he encourage her to never give up, which she somewhat gotten over the stunning and shocking incident. While reflecting his past and all the obstacles that stood in front of him, the moon over the ocean rose higher into the sky, thus making the waves decreased before coming back onto the shore, which hydrated his "skin" from the lack of moisture that he was very dependent upon in his beast mode.

"_Stupid form, but I guess I can't argue with Gaia about that._" He muttered to himself as he was getting very uncomfortable to be sitting on the shore, instead of swimming with the pod that he found some time after he came to Earth, feeling like he was back in a group that doesn't judge him for the way he is and also, be a part of something in the whole picture, instead of a shadow in the background.

_Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart_

But he pushed that thought away into the back of his mind, so that he can focus on the friendship that he has with Soultail at this time. "Heh, I still can't believe that I had to find her after she ran away from us, cause of the P.E.L.M. guards spotted her out and she had to make a run for it, thus, she ran aboard on the ship, _Avalon_, to seek shelter and sanctuary." He chuckled to himself while thinking about all the hard times he endured, that he is still amazed him to this day.

_I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine_

He then thought back when he had to run all over the surface of the planet to find Soul, but found out too late that she was on board a different ship than the _Axalon_, thus he had to make a decision for himself while he sent the others back home to be safe again. "_I am going to join the __Axalon__ crew and hopefully find Soul at the same time, yeah, that's it!_" he said as he joined the _Axalon_ project, keeping his status hidden while climbing on board the ship. "_I am sorry, X, Zero, everyone, but I vowed that I find her and keep an eye on her as long as I can, so good bye, LR/RC, and good luck._" He said as he turned back around and disappeared into the hull, thus, remembering all the other unimportant memories that is not noteworthy.

_Cause I've got faith of the heart_  
_I'm going where my heart will take me_  
_I've got faith to believe_  
_I can do anything_  
_I've got strength of the soul_  
_And no one's gonna bend or break me_  
_I can reach any star_  
_I've got faith_  
_Faith of the heart_

Now he is here and he is still doing his duties as promised to the Leaders of the LR/RC, he sighed as he stood up, stretching his joints to work again. "I should be counting my blessings in finally finding Soul and I have never forgotten about the first day we met." He said as he started to walk into the ocean. "**ARTEMIS!**" A voice called out to him while he was about waist deep into the water.

"Huh?" He said as he turned around to see who called him.

"Artemis! Hey, I finally found you! Where are you going?" Soul called out to him as she ran up to the edge of the shore to talk to him.

"I'm taking a swim. Tell Optimus and the others that I will be back soon." He called out to her before jumping into the waters below.

_Faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith of the soul  
That no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith(x2)  
Faith of the heart_

Now he is finally free from the oppression and hatred of the Council and the P.E.L.M. guards showed before he, himself, ran away from the planet. He is free to have peace with him for once in his whole life while he swam through the waters in serenity and absolute calmness over him.

_Its been a long road_

**The End**


End file.
